


Ann's (Too Sweet) Tuesdays

by spark_plugx



Series: Two Local Teens Oblivious To Their Gay Feelings For Each Other (and their friends are stuck witnessing it) [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, akira staring at ryuji's arms, and sass on ann's part, ann and ryuji being bros, jealous akira, just a sprinkle of extra gay, like very very slight Ann/makoto, ryuji staring at akira while he's stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_plugx/pseuds/spark_plugx
Summary: “Huh? Wha?” Ryuji questioned, turning to look at her, embarrassed he was caught looking at Akira; again. This was like, the millionth time Ann had caught him! How could he be so obvious and still not get caught by Akira?“Geez, now I know why you get distracted when you study with him,” she sighed, rolling her eyes. Ryuji wasn't able to pay attention to his books with Akira sitting in front of him.“W-wait, are you saying I stare at him?” Ryuji questioned, flustered.Ann needed a lot of chocolate to get her through this.(or, 5 Tuesdays Ann spends watching her best friends fall all over each other)





	Ann's (Too Sweet) Tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes sense. I’m trying to make sure what happens on Tuesdays matches what happens on Monday. It was easy with Kawakami because she doesn’t communicate really with the group so I hope this matches up well. It’ll probably get more complicated as I add more days since all of this is occurring over the course of month but the end result will be good
> 
> Ann tries so hard but honestly, it’s a team effort to cure these two of their blindness. Team work makes the dream work 
> 
> They'll get more flustered the closer we get to the end of the week and I am living for that

Ann glanced behind her in class, seeing Akira on his phone.

“Texting Ryuji?” She whispered while the teacher spoke to students in the front of the class. “We get out in 10 minutes. Are you two that impatient?”

“He’s impatient. You know this,” Akira replied, looking up at her before smiling at his phone when it vibrated. Ann rolled her eyes but didn’t tease him until the teacher dismissed class.

“Let’s go see Ryuuuujjjiiiiii!” She smiled at Akira, who grabbed his bag a little too forcefully for Morgana’s liking.

“Watch it!” The cat yelled at him. “Take me to the roof! I want to hang out with Haru today, she won’t mistreat me.” Ann laughed, watching Akira go up the stairs to take Morgana to Haru.

“Where is he going?” Ryuji questioning, coming up behind her. “Aren’t we going to the gym today?”

“Yeah, Morgana decided to hang out with Haru instead of us today,” Ann replied, swaying slightly from side to side. “So, how was the arcade with Makoto yesterday?” She asked, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket.

“It was fun! She’s so good at that shooting game,” Ryuji said as she pulled out her phone, seeing a text from Haru.

_Haru: good luck!_

“There ya are!” Ryuji greeted Akira as he came down the stairs. “Let’s hit the gym!”

* * *

Akira sat on a mat next to a weight bench, stretching as Ryuji worked on his sets, Ann spotting him. She glanced over, seeing Akira staring at Ryuji’s arm muscles. She rolled her eyes, Akira could be so obvious sometimes.

“Hows your mom doing, Ryuji?” She asked, hoping she could get Ryuji to notice that Akira was gawking at his biceps.

“Eh, she’s doing good. She’s up for a promotion at her second job,” he replied, grunting as he finished the set.

“She’s been putting in extra hours, she’ll get it,” Akira said as Ryuji got off the bench and went to adjust the weights for Ann’s sets. Once they were at a weight she was comfortable with, she started her set. She looked up at Ryuji to ask how her form was, but he wasn’t watching her. His eyes were on Akira, who was still stretching, displaying how flexible he was.

Ann forgot that Akira did gymnastics in middle school. After Kamashida’s Palace she had asked him if he could always do flips like he did when fighting enemies, or if he became more flexible in the meta-verse. He told her all about how him doing the gymnastic team and how he actually won a few medals and a trophy. Of course after that, Ryuji and Ann had demanded to see him do some flips and splits. Both had been thoroughly entertained by the show he put on.

“Uh, aren’t you supposed to be spotting me, not Akira?” Ann whispered so Akira didn’t hear her from his spot on the mat. Ryuji’s eyes snapped to her’s, face red from getting caught.

“S-Sorry, it freaks me out how he can bend like that…” Ryuji apologized, pulling his eyes away from Akira’s stretching form.

 _‘or it turns you on how he can bend like that’_ Ann thought, pushing up the bar as her arms shook. Ryuji took hold of it for her when he noticed her struggling, setting it back in the holder as she groaned. Ryuji needed to keep an eye on her when she was doing new workouts, she could’ve hurt herself.

Ann wondered how the two hadn’t hurt themselves while they were distracted by one another.

* * *

“You bought curry again?” Ann questioned the following Tuesday as Akira got his lunch out of his bag. “I know boss makes the best curry, but don’t you get tired of it?”

“Don’t you get tired of chocolate?” He asked, a smirk on his face as she pouted at him.

“I love sweets, Lady Ann,” Morgana piped up before Akira pushed him back down into the bag when a classmate nearby asked their friend if they heard a cat.

“So, how was Crying Out Love At the Bottom Of Society?” Ann asked, plopping a piece of watermelon into her mouth. Akira furrowed his brows, looking confused. Ann realized her mistake and force down the watermelon to explain herself.

“Oh, M-Makoto told us last night that you two went and saw it after you and her hung out at the arcade yesterday!” Ann explained, laughing awkwardly.

“Oh, it was good. I think you’d like it. Ryuji cried at the end. Don’t tell him that I told you that though,” he chuckled, taking a bite of his curry. “So, are you up to go to the movies Saturday?” he asked and this time it was Ann’s turn to look confused.

“OH! Yes!” Ann exclaimed, remembering how Makoto had told them last night at the diner about her excuse she told Akira and Ryuji. “Yeah, that’s perfect! Sorry, my mind blanked for a second.”

“Who was ‘us’?” Akira asked, taking another bite of curry. Ann just stared at him, mind truly going blank.

“Haha, you know, us girls have our own chat to talk about…girl stuff! She just mentioned the movies and that you two were going!” Ann waved it off. Akira took another bite of curry, seeming to find her answer normal.

“What did you two bring for lunch?” Ryuji questioned, walking up to them. He took the empty desk next to Akira, setting his lunch on the desk. “My mom made me lunch, makes me feel like a kid.”

“Aw, how cute,” Akira teased and Ryuji punched his shoulder playfully. “Did she write you a note too?”

“….Yeah,” Ryuji said, showing them the sticky note that had a cute message on it from his mom on it. Ann chuckled at the note, but also at the blue sticky note with little skulls in the corner of them. “We’re almost out of these sticky notes, I gotta remember to go to get some more.”

“Those are really cute, Ryuji, where did you get them?” Ann asked, taking another bite of her fruit.

“Akira and I found them at this stationery store in Harajuku when Morgana saw a pencil case that looked like his fat head,” Ryuji laughed when Morgana growled from the bag. “Just kiddin’!” Ryuji took a bite of his food.

“The girls have a group chat,” Akira said, finished with his food. “I feel left out.”

“For real? That’s so unfair, we need a group chat for just the guys!” Ryuji said, looking at Ann. “What do you guys talk about?”

“Girl stuff,” Ann told them, not meeting their eyes as she pushed her food around in her box. “Clothes, makeup, movies, food,” she continued, shrugging and pulling out her phone.  The two boys continued talking about creating a boys chat, not realizing Ann was listening in to them.

“We could talk about food and movies and guy stuff and make plans to do stuff together,” Ryuji told Akira in between mouthfuls of food.

“How is that different than our normal texts though?” Akira questioned, watching Ryuji eat. “We could include Yusuke and Mishima and include them in our plans. It’ll be like a boys’ chat.”

“Eh….okay…but…let’s not invite them every time we hangout, okay?” Ryuji said and Akira nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, that would be a lot of bonding.”

Ann wanted to throw her phone at them. Why were they so blind?

* * *

“Hey, Ryuji, what are you doing?” Ann questioned, approaching Ryuji in the hallway after school the following Tuesday.

“Eh, I might head home. I really need to study for exams,” he sighed, rubbing his head. They both had a history and English exam the next day.

“So do I. Want to go to the diner and study together?” She asked, really needing to study. Studying with Ryuji wasn’t the greatest idea, but everyone else was busy and she was desperate.

“Really? Sure! I need serious help with English,” he told her, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on. “Let’s get our study on.”

* * *

“Do you get it now?” Ann asked, twirling her pen in her hand, watching as Ryuji stared at his notebook in front of him. They had been studying for the past hour and it had actually gone pretty decently. She didn’t want to speak too soon, but she was confident that they would both pass.

“Yeah, way better than I did before,” Ryuji replied, taking a sip of his fruit tea that Ann had ordered for the both of them. “This stuff is good.”

“It’s really good to perk you up!” Ann smiled, almost dropping her pen. “I’m really proud of us for staying on task for an hour with Akira or Makoto getting onto us.”

“Right? Studying with Akira can be so hard. He’s really smart, I always feel like I’m slowing him down,” Ryuji admitted and Ann sighed, nodding her head.

“I feel that way with Makoto too. That okay though, because we are going to study hard and do really well on these exams!” Ann told him, balling her fist.

“Yeah! We’re going to show them how smart we are!” Ryuji agreed and the two went back to studying, determination coursing through them.

After thirty minutes, they both sighed, determination gone.

“Let’s take a quick break,” Ann suggested and Ryuji pushed his books to the side, relieved that she suggested a break. She noticed the skull sticky note on his binder and remembered how Ryuji said he had been running out of them. “Did you get more sticky notes?”

“Wha?” He asked, confused for a moment. “Oh! Yeah, Akira actually bought me two new packs yesterday. I went to Harajuku to get more and I ran into him and Makoto and he gave them to me. He’s the greatest,” Ryuji smiled and took another sip of his tea. “He brought me curry for lunch today too. My mom got that promotion at her second job, so she didn’t get a chance to go shopping yesterday and she forgot to text me and tell me to go grocery shopping.”

“Congrats to your mom!” Ann exclaimed. She was really happy they were doing better. She knew his dad leaving had been rough on them, but they were so much better off without him around. “How was it? He makes it too spicy for me.”

“Thanks! It was mild, I think he can tell that I can’t handle it too spicy,” Ryuji admitted, furrowing his brows.

“He does know you really well, you two are best friends. You’re always hanging out too,” Ann said, crossing her legs and taking a sip of her tea. She yawned and looked at Ryuji, seeing him looking down at the table.

“Everyone says that. Is it bad?” He questioned, still not meeting her eyes. “You don’t think he’ll get tired of me, do you?”

“Akira get tired of you? Ryuji…do you really think he could ever get tired of spending time with you?” Ann questioned, setting her tea down. Ryuji?”

“No…yeah? I dunno,” he mumbled and Ann uncrossed her legs, leaning across the table to tap the table and get him to look up at her.

“Ryuji, I’m going to be honest with you,” Ann said gently, seeing how Ryuji grimaced, like he was bracing for the worst. It made her heart hurt. “I don’t think there’s any way Akira could get tired of spending time with you. He went and saw that romance movie with you, he bought you those skull sticky notes last week. He brought you mild curry. He cares about you; a lot.”

“He does?” Ryuji questioned, his brown eyes were wide.

“Of course, Ryuji!” Ann told him, smiling at him when he smiled, looking to be more confident again. She reached across the table and patted his head. “After this, we’re going shopping to buy you conditioner. Your hair is like straw!”

“For real?” Ryuji said, feeling his hair. “It’s probably because I touched up the roots.”

“We’re still getting you conditioner. Now, let’s get back to study so we can prove to him and Makoto that we can pass these two exams without their help!” Ryuji nodded his head and begin studying again. She quickly pulled out her phone, opening the girls’ group chat.

_Ann: I can see why Akira defends Ryuji so much_

_Futaba: Oh no, you’ve crossed to his side_

_Haru: I’ve told you two that Ryuji is a sweet boy. He’d show it more if you were nicer to him._

“Hey hey hey, phone!” Ryuji told Ann, who frowned and put her phone back into her bag. “We gotta ace this!”

“You’re right! No distractions!” Ann was filled with determination again. “We will _both_ pass the English and history exams tomorrow. We should be study partners more often, I feel like we actually can be productive together.”

“Probably because Makoto’s not here for you to stare at,” Ryuji said with a smirk. She kicked his good leg under the table, sticking her tongue out at him as he groaned.

Ann couldn’t believe her heart hurt for this idiot five minutes ago.

* * *

“Hey! High five for passing our exams!” Ryuji exclaimed when Akira and Ann approached him in the hallway the next Tuesday. The two blondes high fived, both smiling. “How was hanging out with Yusuke yesterday?”

“Ah, it was…” Ann mumbled, looking to Akira for help.

“It was interesting. We learned a lot about the struggle of an artist,” Akira replied, a small smile on his face. “How was the gym with Makoto?”

“She’s a great spotter, we should invite her to the gym next time we all go,” Ryuji eyed Ann, who glared at him. “Oh, I gotta go! Mom needs me to bring her dinner to work. See ya later?” He questioned, looking to Akira.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you at the theatre tonight,” Akira told him before Ryuji dashed down the stairs. “Good job on passing those exams. Want to go get ice cream in celebration?”

“YES!” Ann exclaimed, grabbing his arm and dragging him to Harajuku, skipping the entire way and swaying happily on the train. “You’re the best!” She told him when they emerged from the station.

“I’m taking Ryuji to the movies, so you should get a reward too. Plus, I heard Makoto was planning to take you to get crepes tomorrow in celebration. Even though you two just got them last night,” He told her, smirking when her face lit up even more. “You’re so spoiled.”

“Hey, so is Ryuji. You brought him curry and gave him more of those cute skull sticky notes last week,” Ann told him, shooting him a look. “You always side with Ryuji too.”

Akira shrugged, continuing through the crowd. “Someone has to. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Ryuji tends to get the short end of the stick, he doesn’t deserve that,” Akira told her. “I know he says stupid stuff, but he’s got a heart of gold.”

“You’re a great guy, Akira,” Ann said, patting his arm when they got to the ice cream parlor. He held the door open for her and paid for her ice cream. “Is this how Ryuji gets treated all the time? This is heaven!”

“I treat Ryuji the same as I treat all of my friends,” Akira rolled his eyes, licking his ice cream as they walked down the street again.

“Akira, it’s okay, I won’t tell anyone that Ryuji is your favorite,” Ann winked at him and he looked away, making her smile. They kept walking and Ann’s phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket, to reply.

_Futaba: How is it going?_

_Ann: Akira basically admitted that Ryuji is his favorite friend_

_Haru: I would like to say I’m surprised, but I am not_

_Makoto: These two are really hopeless. I understand how Akira gets distracted by Ryuji’s biceps though._

_Futaba: WHAT! I wanted to be his favorite! Damn Ryuji and his biceps_

“Speaking of Ryuji…” Ann said, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

“Yeah, what about him?” Akira asked, Ann detected a bit of jealousy in his tone. She took a few licks of her ice cream cone, letting Akira sweat it out a bit.

“I saw you staring at his biceps when we went to the gym a few weeks ago,” Ann wasn’t going to say it like that, but he gave her a bit of an attitude. “How dare you think I was interested in Ryuji like that? Getting all jealous.”

“Sorry,” Akira mumbled, fiddling with his bangs. “Have you seen his arms, Ann? You know I’m weak to arms.”

“I don’t blame you on that one,” Ann said, thinking of Makoto’s arms as she licked her ice cream. “I can’t believe you got jealous. I didn’t think that was something you could feel.”

“As a human, a teenager nonetheless, I do feel a wide variety of emotions,” he told her, making himself sound like a robot. She elbowed him gently, not wanting him to drop his ice cream. “I don’t know why I got jealous, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t know why you got jealous?”

“Well….actually I do,” Akira sighed and Ann’s eyes went wide. Was he about to admit his feelings? Was this really happening? “How did you get Ryuji to study so well? I try to help him study but sometimes I feel like I make it worse,” Akira admitted and Ann stared off into space, letting her ice cream drip down the cone.

Ann didn’t understand how their leader could be this clueless.

* * *

“Is there something you’re lookin’ for?” Ryuji asked Ann, watching her look at different lip glosses. “They all sorta look the same…”

“You don’t have much experience with lip gloss so I don’t expect you to see the difference in them,” Ann replied. “Why are you hanging out down here anyway? Oh!” She grabbed the last pink lip gloss, forgetting her question. “I can’t believe I found it! And it’s the last one! How lucky!”

“Good for you?” Ryuji questioned, watching her freak out over the makeup. “Is it really that hard to find?”

“It used to not be, but it’s gotten super popular and I’ve been looking everywhere for it!” She hurried to the register to pay for it and Ryuji stood awkwardly to the side, waiting for her to finish. “Thanks for joining me on this shopping trip. All the girls were busy, so you were the next best thing.”

“Thanks? I think?” Ryuji still sounded unsure but he smiled at her anyway.

“You’re such a good friend,” she patted his shoulder as they left the makeup store. “So, what were you doing wandering around down here?” She had found him standing around, looking lost and bored, so she enlisted him in her shopping trip.

“There you are,” Akira said from behind them. They both turned, seeing him at the flower shop, a few petals on his shoulder.

“Hey man, how’s work?” Ryuji asked, brushing the petals off of his shoulder. “Another wild shift at the flower shop?”

“You know it. I’m almost done. Hey Ann, what’s up?” He asked, setting down a vase filled with roses.

“Oh, just buying some lip gloss!” She said, holding up the bag. “I saw Ryuji looking lost, so I made him join me on my shopping trip. I didn’t realize he was wandering around waiting for you to finish your shift at the flower shop,” she continued, looking at the two of them. “Well, I got what I came here for, I’ll leave you two to whatever you planned to do. See you at school tomorrow!”

Ann turned around and begin walking, sighing. She was really missing Shiho right now and going with shopping had only distracted her from her feelings. She knew all she had to do was pick up the phone and call her, but she was still settling into her new school, so she didn’t want to distract her too much. She didn’t want to go home and be alone, but she didn’t want to crash whatever plans Ryuji and Akira had made with each other. They had come so far these past five weeks, she didn’t want to get in the way.

“Ann, wait up!” Ryuji called out to her, making her stop and turn around. “Let’s go hang out together, you didn’t have any other plans, right?”

“W-well no, but I don’t want to interrupt you two’s evening,” she told them, holding up her hands.

“We were just going to go to the diner, Ryuji won’t stop talking about that tea you two had a couple weeks back,” Akira told her, playfully patting Ryuji’s head. “Woah, your hair is super soft.”

“You think?” Ryuji questioned, looking pleased by Akira’s reaction. “Uh, thanks…stop messin’ with my hair and go finish your shift!” Ryuji exclaimed, realizing that Ann was staring at the exchange. Akira chuckled and went to the back of the shop to talk to his boss. Ryuji looked after him, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

“Aren’t you glad I made you get the conditioner?” Ann questioned, then frowned when she realized Ryuji wasn’t paying attention to her. “Ryuji!”

“Huh? Wha?” He questioned, turning to look at her, embarrassed he was caught staring at Akira; again. This was like, the millionth time Ann had caught him! How could he be so obvious and still not get caught by Akira?

“Geez, now I know why you get distracted when you study with him,” she sighed, rolling her eyes. Ryuji wasn't able to pay attention to his books with Akira sitting in front of him.

“W-wait, are you saying I stare at him?” Ryuji questioned, flustered. He rubbed the back of his neck, not looking at Akira when he joined them again.

Ann needed a lot of chocolate to get her through this.

 


End file.
